Christmas Kisses
by TheFabMax
Summary: After the last night of Twinkle Town, will Gabriella get what she's waited for all year long? And can Christmas come in March? Troyella.


**Christmas Kisses**

**A/N: OK, in one review for my story Mistletoe, someone asked for a Troyella oneshot. So this is dedicated to demander-of-logic, because she wanted it. And, apparently, the fact that I'm dedicating a fic to her makes her day. So, demander-of-logic, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

I held the last note of the last song for as long as I could. I wanted to draw everything out. The last night of 'Twinkle Town' had to be stupendous, as Mrs. Darbus insisted, and I wanted to make it that. I had thrown myself completely into the performance, and not only had I acted as Minnie, I had _been_ Minnie. I felt her emotions, thought what she thought, acted as she would act, and now it was all over. The last night of the show had finally finished.

I had loved the show, but it had confused me. I mean, the musical was set a Christmas time. And it was March. I still felt in the holiday spirit, though. See, Twinkle Town was about a small town (surprise, surprise.) that despised Minnie, because she was from another small town. Minnie falls in love with Arnold, and through some extraordinary acts of kindness, cover the town in Christmas lights. And now that Twinkle Town was over, it seemed that my holiday cheer would too calm down, and go back to my plain, old happiness.

The curtain closed, and backstage burst into action. Props were being moved to get ready for when everyone bowed, everyone was hugging and crying, and some people were doing a bit more. For example, Sharpay and Zeke were kissing in the middle of the stage. I felt Troy's arms wrap around me.

"You did a great job." Troy whispered into my ear.

I shivered, but I was far from cold. I could, in fact, feel my cheeks burning. "Come on, Troy, we have to get ready for our bows."

Troy grinned. "OK, Gabi."

I turned and jogged towards the right wing, while Troy was jogging towards the left. I heard Mrs. Darbus talking into a mike:

"Thank-you for attending the closing night of Twinkle Town. Now, we have many people to thank, so let's not dawdle! First, we must thank Kelsi Neilson, for writing and co-directing this musical." After Kelsi, she thanked all of the other musicians, plus all of the minor parts.

"Now," Mrs. Darbus continued, "Let's have a big round of applause for Sharpay and Ryan Evans, who played Joanne and Mr. Wilson." The crowd burst into applause, as Sharpay and Ryan walked onto stage, bowed, and exited.

I shot a nervous look at Troy. We were next!

"And finally, I would like to thank Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, who played Arnold and Minnie!"

I looked at Troy. He nodded, and walked out onto stage. I quickly went beside him. Everything was so loud! It seemed that everyone in the world was clapping and cheering for Troy and I. Suddenly, the audience swam before me, as I started to cry. They were all clapping for me, well, me and Troy. They all thought that we had done well.

I felt Troy's rough hand grasp my small one, and I took his shirtsleeve and wiped my face on it. The audience chuckled gently, and continued clapping. Troy and I bowed, and exited the stage.

As we got backstage, we were mobbed by all of our friends and family. I could hear snippets of conversation here and there.

"You did great, honey, I'm so proud of you-"

"Mommy, can I have a pretty voice when I grow up?-"

"Why was the play about Christmas if it's still Marc-"

"Oh, dear, you were wonderful, I am so-"

My own mother's voice was added to the din. "Oh, Gabriella, you were fabulous! I never knew how wonderful you were! I am so proud!"

I blushed. "Thanks, mom."

My mother suddenly grew stern. "OK, now I want you back from the after parties by two o'clock, alright?" she grinned. "Have fun, sweetie."

I was speechless. My mom had never let me stay out that late! "Um, thanks, mom."

"Is that all you can say?" She joked.

"Nope. I can also say that I love you!" I said, and gave her a hug. **(A/N: Aw! Isn't that precious?) **

My mom smiled at me, and walked off towards the parking lot.

"Congratulations! You were great!" Troy said, walking up behind me. I wish he would stop doing that. I nearly have a heart attack every time I hear his voice, as it is.

I guess I better tell you something. I have a crush on Troy, if you couldn't tell. But, unfortunately, I doubt that he has a crush on me.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." I joked, aware of the fact that everyone was now gone, leaving only Troy and I.

"What do you mean, 'I didn't do so bad'?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I mean that you were good, but not as good as I was." I said.

"Ouch," Troy pretended to have a wound. "It hurts! It hurts!"

I giggled, and Troy and I joked around like that a bit more. I noticed that Troy seemed distracted, and I decided to ask why.

"Troy? Are you OK?" I asked, concern in my voice.

Troy looked at me. "Of course. There's just something that I have to do."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"This," he said, kissed me.

The kiss lasted only about three seconds, but I felt a whole bunch of different emotions. I felt happiness, confusion, surprise, exuberance, and so many others.

"Merry Christmas!" Troy pulled away from the kiss, and ran out the door, leaving me to run after him. I smiled as I started to jog, and hummed under my breath.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

**A/N: Whoa, I wrote that in one day! Review! Especially demander-of-logic, cuz it's dedicated to you, so you have to.**

**Tootles!**

**TheFabMax**


End file.
